My Love
by InuDaemonShar
Summary: Hiei has fallen for a girl he's just met. Does he love her or only like? And what are her felings for him? Havent decided if its going to stay R or not.
1. Chapter 1

My Love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hiei looked up at the moon; all he could think about was her all day. 'She so much like the moon. Powerful, smart, spectacular, and so beautiful.' He thought to himself while admiring the moon. He had only met her the other day, but he felt as though... as though he was in love. 'Could I really be in love? Me of all people?' He pushed those kind of thoughts right out of his head. 'Don't think like that Hiei. Just don't...'  
  
"Hey Hiei!" Yelled a voice behind him. He turned around to face the person who had interrupted his thoughts. It was her.  
  
"Hey Star." He said somewhat quietly.  
  
"What's up?" She asked cheerfully.  
  
"Nothing. What are you doing out here?" He suddenly asked.  
  
"Just having a midnight walk. And I could ask you the same." She added on slightly amused.  
  
"I'm just thinking about things." He said as best he could. He felt as though he was going to blush and tried to fight it down.  
  
"Like what things?" She asked tilting her head to look at him and the moon.  
  
"Like you." He mumbled quickly.  
  
"What?" She asked a little startled.  
  
"Nothing." He said quite calm.  
  
"No, tell me what you said." She said in an almost pleading voice.  
  
"I didn't say anything." He said quickly.  
  
"You're so mean to me!" She said with fake tears in her eyes. He just glared at her a little, so she glared back. "Fine be that way!" She said sort of snobby.  
  
"You're so hot when you're angry." He said calmly but with a tint of red on his cheeks.  
  
"What?!" She screamed and turned a dark red.  
  
"I'm sorry if I offended you Star." He said a little sad.  
  
"Umm... You didn't offend me, not at all." She said turning a little more red, but she spoke the truth. She had liked Hiei since she first saw him. She thought he was very sexy, and strong, and smart, and he had that bad boy attitude but he really wasn't one on the inside. He was so perfect, even though he was short, but then again she was only a little taller than him so she was short too.  
  
"I didn't?" He said with a grin.  
  
"Nope. Not at all." She said with just as evil a grin as his. She giggled and then started to walk off the way she had come.  
  
Next Morning Star shot straight up in her bed. 'What happened last night?' She asked herself as she scratched her head in thought. "Was it just a dream? Or something more?" She asked herself aloud.  
  
"And what dream would that be?" Star looked over to see Botan grinning at her.  
  
"Nothing." She said looking away from Botan pretending to be looking for something.  
  
"More like something. And that something would be Hiei of course." She said grinning at her common sense.  
  
"Yes. And it's none of your damn business." She said glaring at Botan.  
  
"Now, now, Star, such language coming from such a sweet young girls mouth." Said a voice from the bathroom.  
  
"You're really one to talk Trinity." She said back to her evil twin. "You act as if we can't hear you and some random guy in the other room."  
  
"Yes but I'm not a good girl." She said fluttering her eyelashes.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Star said throwing a pillow at Trinity.  
  
"Ok that's enough you two. We have to get ready for school!" Botan said rushing to the bathroom.  
  
OK this is a story for my friend. (Don't ask me why im writing it cause she don't give a shit bout me anymore.) Anyways I don't care if you review but I want my friend to read and enjoy. At least I can give her a little more happiness... 


	2. Chapter 2

My Love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Trinity!" Star screamed.  
  
"What now?!" Trinity screamed back.  
  
"You whore! I'm so gona kill you!" Star screamed running into the room half dressed.  
  
"Oh, girl, who you do?" Trinity asked, her eyes full of laughter.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Star screamed.  
  
"Girl, you don't need to scream. I'm right in front of you."  
  
"What did you do to my shower you hoe?!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't screw with me you bitch!" Star screamed at her. Trinity just rolled her eyes at her. "Don't roll your eyes at me!"  
  
"Ok then." Trinity said bringing her fist up and aiming it for Star's nose. Star moved to the left and punched Trinity in her side.  
  
"That'll show you hoe!" Star said proudly standing over Trinity.  
  
:::::Later::::  
  
"So what's been up Hiei?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Nothing." Hiei said rather quickly and coldly.  
  
"Seriously."  
  
"I am serious."  
  
"Hiei." Kurama said warningly.  
  
"Why do you care fox?" Hiei spat rather venomously.  
  
"Because I'm your friend Hiei, and I want to help you." Kurama said very nice and calm.  
  
"Whatever fox." Hiei said and walked off.  
  
::::Yet again, Later::::  
  
"Fox always getting in my way... I wana help... ne! Damn fox." Hiei muttered to himself.  
  
"Hiei are you ok?" A sweet vice smoothly said from behind him.  
  
'Why the hell does she have to be here? And why now?!' "Yah, I'm ok." Hiei said kinda down.  
  
"Are you sure?" Star asked nicely and with her sweet voice.  
  
"Yah..." 'God, she doesn't know what she does to me, does she?'  
  
"Well is ok if I sit with you?" Star asked suddenly right next to him.  
  
"Sure..." Hiei said and laid down on the warm grass.  
  
"It's such a nice day. Don't you think so Hiei?" Star said laying down next to him.  
  
"Sure... whatever." Hiei said trying to keep down the heat that was coursing throughout his body.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok Hiei?" Star asked scooting more into him.  
  
That was it for Hiei, she was way to close now and he couldn't help it anymore. Hiei rolled over on top of her. "Do you have any idea what you do to me Star?" All Star could do was moan in response.  
  
"Hiei, please, get off me." Star whimpered.  
  
Hiei's eyes widened in realization of what he was about to do. "I'm sorry Star." He said rolling off of her.  
  
"What's wrong with you Hiei?" Star asked with a gentle voice placing her hand on his cheek.  
  
"I'm just... I think I'm in love with you Star." He said quietly looking deeply into her eyes.  
  
"I think I'm in love with you too Hiei." She said brushing her lips against his softly.  
  
AN: OK, so ya I took forever to update and no I have no idea what im doing to this story or whats even happening! So review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
